Family Heirloom
by IrishTwilight
Summary: Post-season 3. I don't want to give anything away. Just read it. Please ;


Family Heirloom

"Nice car."

The smooth voice startled him as he was fishing the keys from his pocket. He glanced up to see a young woman on the sidewalk, looking at his car with appreciation.

"Yeah," he breathed as he paused and ran a gentle hand along the hood, "it is." He looked back up at the girl. She was looking at him now. Her blue eyes sparkled with shy interest as she regarded him, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"Did you want a ride?" _Now where had that question come from?_

Her smile grew, reaching her eyes. "That would be awesome."

He smiled in return and crossed over to the passenger side, unlocking the door for her and holding it open as she slid in, onto the soft leather seat, before closing the door after her.

By the time he had crossed back over to the driver's side, she had leaned over and unlocked his door for him. "Thanks," he said as he got in and started the car. She smiled at the purr of the engine.

"I'm Tracy," she volunteered as they pulled out of the lot.

"Sam," he replied. "So, anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"The diner on Richmond. I've got a shift at 4."

"You waitress?"

"Yep. It pays the bills. I'm actually saving up to go back to school." Sam turned to look at her. She appeared almost embarrassed to admit her dreams.

"Good for you. I'm sure you'll make it. Going back to school isn't always easy . . . but it's worth it."

"Really?" she said. Sam couldn't help but notice the way her face lit up. "Thanks. Not everyone's been so supportive. But it's something I've kind of always wanted, you know?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, casting around for something to change the subject "So, you like the car?"

"It's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

Sam's eyes focussed on the steering wheel in front of him, rubbing circles on the leather with his thumb and listening to the comforting rumble. "It's kind of a family heirloom."

"Really? So, it's from your dad?"

"Um, it was. He gave it to my brother." Sam's eyes flicked to Tracy, then back to the road. "And my brother gave it to me."

"_Take care of my baby, Sammy."_

"_Dean, no."_

"_You'd better. I told you before: if you don't, I swear, I'll haunt your ass."_

"_It wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now."_

"_I know." Sam looked sharply at his brother. Dean pulled the keys from the pocket of that worn leather coat and held them out. Sam just looked at him in disbelief._

"_She's yours now, Sammy."_

Looking for a distraction from his thoughts, he chanced a glance at Tracy again. He saw the concern and question grow in her eyes as she swept her softly highlighted brown hair back behind her ear. "Your brother?"

"Yeah. Dean."

"_Dean, no. You can't give up. We still have time, we'll find a way."_

"_Time? Today's my last day, Sammy."_

"_Not if I have anything to say about it."_

He could see Tracy was apprehensive to ask the question. She could tell by his mood that there was more to the story. She bit her lip, debating asking such a personal question from a man she barely knew, but at the same time not knowing how to drop the subject. She was saved from coming up with something to say when they pulled up in front of the diner.

"Thanks," she said, her smile expressing real gratitude. "That was awesome."

Sam grinned in return. "You said it would be." Her shy smile returned. "And you're welcome," he added.

"So, . . . maybe I'll see you around again?" Her eyes were clearly hopeful, and Sam found himself hoping too.

"Actually, I'm coming in. I'm meeting someone."

Tracy looked happy at the news. "Oh, okay, I'll see you inside then." With another smile, she got out of the car, running her hand gently along the hood as she left, and vanished around the back of the building to the employee entrance.

Sam sat for a few moments before getting out of the Impala. He took in the bright sunshine for a moment, and entered the diner, his eyes scanning the interior, taking in exits, patrons, and staff, then he walked over to the corner booth and slid in.

No sooner had he sat down when Tracy was at his elbow, ready to take their order. He smiled up at her. "Hey Tracy. Long time no see."

She laughed softly. The man across the table from Sam looked at him in confusion.

"So, what'll it be, Sam?"

"Just two coffees for now, thanks," he answered, ignoring the questioning stare from across the table.

"Coming right up," Tracy promised before dashing away.

Sam finally met the incredulous green eyed-stare. "What?"

"Dude, how does a chick that hot know your name?"

"Dean . . ."

"You should so totally go for it. We can stay in town another couple days. No, seriously, man. She so has the hots for you."

"My car."

"What?"

"She has the hots for my car."

"Oh."

Sam just smiled to himself. Eventually he would tell that Dean that he didn't plan on keeping the gift he gave him when he thought he was going to die – before they got him out of the deal.

But in the meantime . . . Sam was going to have some fun.


End file.
